My Overview of Classic Games in Major Franchises.
This is just a little side project before I get to my Lego Star Wars review. These are questions people asked me about my Classic reviews. My Favorite Classic Series Well, that would probably be either Sonic the Hedgehog or Metroid. A lot of Mario fans are probably dissapointed with that, but that's the way it is. I like Sonic's speed better than Mario's stiff jump and power-ups. And then Metroid I like better than other puzzle games like Legend of Zelda, which it's kinda hard to compare the two because they're actually very different. But, the reason that I like Metroid more than Legend of Zelda is because... well... I have never beaten a classic Zelda game, I'm dead serious. I also don't like the top down perspective that LOZ gives, compared to the side scrolling perspective that Metroid gives. Mario Vs. Sonic Now, I gave you guys a bit of this already, but I like Sonic the Hedgehog better. He has Speed, Mario has power ups, it's kinda hard to compare them. Sonic is 16-Bit, Mario is mostly 8-Bit. Sonic has a plot, Mario's is the same every time. Sonic's 3D games have voice actors, Mario doesn't, which I think is Mario's worst dissadvantage. I mean, Mario's games, overall, have reamined average overall, while Sonic is usually either really good or really bad. The only two classic games I can think of that really stick out in the Mario series is Super Mario 2 and Super Mario 3, and Super Mario 2 didn't stick out in a good way. But, we wouldn't have Sonic if we didn't have Mario, so I really do respect him, but overall Sonic is my favorite. Metroid. Linear or Non-linear? My two least favorite classic Metroid games are Fusion and Return of Samus. I like the non-linearity of the original, Super Metroid, and Zero Mission... which I still haven't reviewed. I mean, it doesn't have to be brutal like Echoes was, but exploration is what makes Metroid what it is. And the screw attack is awesome, just wanna throw that out there. Wait... What Happened to Kirby? Kirby... I'm not a big fan of. I'll probably review his classic games seperately and add his more modern games in like Epic Yarn and Return to Dreamland. The only Kirby game I really liked was Nightmare in Dreamland, which I loved. Other than that, they're all just... there. And Why Didn't You Even Mention Legend of Zelda? Well... like I said, I haven't beaten any of them and I don't like them. I like the modern 3D games but... I don't know, maybe I'll review them some day, but... When Will You Do Modern Reviews? Soon. That is something I plan to do in the near future. Here's what I plan to do when I get to my Modern games: Mario New Super Mario Bros. New Super Mario Bros. Wii New Super Mario Bros. 2 New Super Mario Bros. U. Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 Sonic Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic 2006 (NOT THIS GAME!!!!!!!) Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic Unleashed Sonic Generations Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I and II Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Adventure Metroid Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Metroid Prime Pinball Metroid: Other M What About the Classic Games You Never Got To? Be patient. I will get to those here and there, though they won't be all togethor like these were. What About Spin-Offs? Refer to previous category Will You Do a Series of Pokemon Reviews? No. I don't like pokemon, so if I do a review for them, it probably won't be reliable. If I ever do any Pokemon reviews, it won't be for a long time. Will You Marry Me? Who are you? And That Wraps Up My Classic Reviews. Look forward to Lego Star Wars for the Wii next.